Journey to Treasure Planet
by BatheMeInSprinkles
Summary: Treasure Planet AU. Natsu Dragneel is convinced to embark on a journey that will hopefully keep him out of trouble. Eager to find the mythical "Treasure Planet," he agrees, ready to leave behind his bitter memories to make better ones, only to be faced with a cyborg. Lucy Heartfilia joins the cooking crew,and as the journey unfolds, so do their ways of making a life for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): OKOK So I've got an idea about Natsu Dragneel being Jim Hawkins and Lucy being a cook hired to go with the crew in the ship that is being taken to Treasure Planet, but because she doesn't know about it, Natsu doesn't tell her and she doesn't know if she should trust him. This came to me while watching Treasure Planet, and kinda getting all fangirly about Joseph Gordon-Levitt's teenage voice, so I really hope you all like this one. Remember that reviews/favorites/follows keeps a writer enthusiastic! Please tell me what you think of it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and Treasure Planet characters who might pop up in this belong to whoever made the 2002 Disney Movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The sky looked positively tasty today. While that sounds absolutely absurd, it made sense to the young man's mind because a day that clear with clouds so fluffy only meant one thing:

Hoverboarding.

The wind blew sharply into the young man's face, and he howls in delight as the board flew higher, past the "No Hoverboard Zone" sign. _Gonna take this to the next level!_ He thought as he pressed off the power running through the board, closing his eyes slowly as the jump in his stomach grew as the board descended with increasing speed to the ground. The air rushed past him, and he threw his arms back into the oblivion, ready to dare himself to last longer, when he presses the board back on.

Buildings rushed past him, and he pressed on, urging the board to go faster. He dodges a sign on his left, twisting around and jumping off of the board to get clear through the not-ready-yet, still-in-construction skeletons of buildings, whooping out in delight when he falls back on without fail.

 _WOOSH!_

Something flies past him, and he turns around to see drones following him. "Please turn off the hoverboard and take out your citizen ID and license."

He groans and urges the board to go faster, hoping that the drones will be programmed to follow only a short distance. But no luck. Instead, he hears, "OFFENDER OF 18 VIOLATIONS and COUNTING. Please stop the board and take out citizen ID and license."

His mother's voice blared into the back of his head, and he grimaced at the malicious tone her voice had… " _Now if I hear that you've violated yet_ _ **another**_ _law, then I'll have to do_ _ **that."**_

Stars above, the last time she had done _that_ , he had been bedridden for a week and a half. Not to mention his friends had left him to endure her wrath alone...

He sighed. _Well, there's nothing else I can do but endure and hope she finishes me off this time…_

The drones caught up to him and he grinned, baring his sharp canines in hope that they would let him loose this time around.

As he stared into their bland "faces," he realized that it was going to be another day of filing the violation papers, only to come home and meet the anger that his mother hides behind a lovely face. He sighs dejectedly, and says, "Alright. Violation 19, here we go."

* * *

 **(A/N): I really hoped you guys liked it! I wanted to change things up from what I wrote on my other fanfic (please look at that, if you're feelin' a little Nalu-ish today, please!) I think Natsu would've made a _swell_ Jim Hawkins, with the earring and the long hair...whew did it get hot in here all of a sudden? *fans herself***

 **So yeah! I've finished the second chapter too, and I hope to update about every other week, but with school and all, I'm not so sure that's possible. But if you've got anything else that you don't wanna say in the reviews, please PM me! I usually answer within the next two or three days! That much I can promise you!**

 **Thanks!**

 ****BatheMeInSprinkles****


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): So! How'd you like the first chapter? Kinda small, I know. Compared to all the other amazing stories I've read, this first chapter was a dud, lol. But I am getting better! At least, I hope I have! I'm trying to sharpen my skills in writing third-person POV, so this story will likely test my skills! Please comment/review/fave/follow/PM me! Know that every time I read reviews, or see someone "Favorite/Follow" my story, it makes me pull up this goofy smile.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima and all characters who pop up who belong to the 2002 Disney Treasure Planet belong to the dudes who made that movie. Hope you enjoy! \\(^3^)/**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"You there! Girl!"

She sighed in frustration. "It's Lucy, sir. My name is Lucy. How can I be of service?"

The man leered at her while wiping away the remaining drops of moonshine on his lips. He burps and says, "Well, I'd like you to _service_ my-"

A fist slams against the side of his head, and he cries out. Lucy gasps and looks to the offender of the act, only to find the matron of the inn glaring at the man. He looks up, ready to fight back at the person, but visibly pales when he sees it's _her._

"Now, Bartok, I think this is the third time I've had to hear about you offending my waitresses. This girl here only wants to do her job, and what does she get? A scraggly old man who probably wouldn't even be able to keep it up long enough to do what he implies to young girls!"

The men sitting near Bartok laugh, and he flushes. "Grandine, ya know I don' mean any of it-"

"Mean it, my ass. Get outta my inn before I put you _IN_ six feet under. The next time ya come inta my place, you give the gals more than just respect. You treat them like they were queens, ya here? Now git."

Without another word, he puts a generous amount as a tip and hurries out of the inn, face blaringly red and leaves.

Lucy sighs. _Now that was an interesting way to start a job,_ she thinks. She looks up to Ms. Grandine, and before she can speak her apologies, Grandine sighs.

"It's hard enough raisin' a teenager with the same craziness as his father, but to havta put up with these _asses_ , all day long, how I do it, no one knows." She straightens out her apron and looks at Lucy. "Well then! Did that man bother you for long? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"N-no! Not at all! You came just in time! Please don't put me back as the dishwashing girl. I need the extra tips." _Stars, that was so whiny of me..._ But Lucy stood firm, wiping away the tears in her eyes from the fear of the man, and the fear of losing her hard earned tips.

Grandine chuckles, and wraps her arm around Lucy, squeezing slightly. "I'd never punish someone for something that they had no intention of doing. It wasn't your fault, and don't worry about the dishwashing. I'm sure that as soon as my son gets home, he'll take care of that. Now, there's another gentleman over there who's been waiting to order. Why don't you take care of that, sweetie?"

Lucy walks forward, astonished that she still had a job, and shocked at the affection the woman had shown her, if only because she had only spoken with her for only 15 minutes the night before. But the hug had given Lucy a warm feeling in her chest, and she smiled away the pain when her mother popped into her head. She shook her head slightly to focus on the task at hand.

"Hello! Welcome to Dragneel Inn, my name is Lucy. I'll be your server today. What can I get you?"

The man pushes up his glasses and sniffs over the menu. He peers over it and suddenly says, "AHA!" making Lucy jump, and other patrons look over to him. She settles the others down and asks again, "Can I take your order now, sir?" only to be received by a "hmmm…." Lucy glares at a wall and makes a split decision. But before she can slam her hands down onto the table, Grandine comes up behind the man and yells, "Delbert! Lucy's takin' yer order! C'mon man, order or shove off!"

Delbert jumps out of his seat and squeals. "Alright, Grandine! I gotcha, hold on a second!" He scans the menu again and closes it with a slap on the table. "Two dehydrated pancakes with snail berries on top, oh, and please tell the cook to add on my favorite Gorbon beetle juice with it? I love those darn things." Lucy scribbled onto her notepad, trying on her poker face lest he see the disgust she had at the thought of eating such a thing. But they were on Planet Delta, after all…

He smiles at her and before Lucy turns to leave, he gently nudges her hand. "Hey. Miss Lucy?"

"Yes, Mr. Delbert?"

"If anyone ever happens to bother you again, you be sure to tell me! I'm always hanging around the Dragneel Inn, especially here in the Dining room. Apparently, it's the one place that I can think up new ideas without being interrupted." He grins. "Welcome to the Dragneel Inn. I hope you'll find it most pleasant, give or take a couple of bums who pass in here."

She pauses after that. "Yes….thank you very much Mr. Delbert. I quite like my first day on the job. It doesn't hurt that Ms. Grandine has let me use one of the rooms at no charge as well."

Realizing she's said too much, she blushes, and stammers, "W-w-well, I meant that her kindness is most surprising, and very much appreciated. You know how much room and board costs these days, right?"

"Yes, quite so." He agrees. Apparently, the worry written on his face has gone away and Lucy inwardly sighs. _That was too close. Gotta be more careful next time, Lucy!_ she reprimands herself while on her way to the kitchen.

But before she can yell out to her friend the cook, the door slams open and some drones float in, their uniforms screaming "POLICE" and Lucy panics. She yelps as she squeezes into the doorway between two other workers, only stopping when she presses her back against the door, out of sight from the Police Drones. She soon changes her mind, and peers out the small window, as eager to find out what is going on as the rest of the kitchen staff.

"Excuse me, please." A voice states from behind her, and Lucy sees Grandine drying her hands off the apron, walking towards the door. Lucy gulps and steps aside to allow the woman to pass.

Grandine walks out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion is about, and when she walks towards the drones, another figure stumbles into the room. While the sun shines though and causes the figure to be seen unclearly, this is one that Grandine automatically recognizes, one makes her eyebrows shoot to her hairline, and her ears grow red. She sighs and looks at the ground, biting her lip until Lucy is sure that she breaks skin.

Her voice, although low, reaches Lucy's ears, and the tone of it feels like a cold finger running up her spine.

"...Natsu Dragneel, you better have a good explanation for this."

* * *

 **(A/N): Well! There you have it! The budding story that started as something that randomly popped into my head has now been submitted into the world wide web! How...how...nervous making. LOL :D**

 **I'm just teasing, don't worry about it. Unless you've got constructive criticism. Then let me know. Definitely. :)**

 **Alrighty then, I think that's all for today guys/gals/whatever you want to be! My eyes have been looking at a computer screen for so long, I'm kinda going cross eyed...so I'm going to go and take a break, but please be sure to review/follow/favorite if you liked it! (Shoutout to my buddy NaluBuckets, because I kinda thought you'd like another NaLu story, fufufu...)**

 **Until next time, dudes/dudettes!**

 ****BatheMeInSprinkles****


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): So! How'd you guys like the first two chapters? I'm trying to type as softly as I can, as I have a roomie who's sleeping on the other bed, so I'd like to keep them asleep instead of nudgin' me and asking me what I'm doing at 1 in the morning...Eheheh...Yup. It's 1 in the mornin' as I write this. They're totally awake. But they're pretending to be asleep. What a moron, lol :) Anyways! I've updated this one more than my other fanfic because I guess I feel more enthusiastic about where I want this one to go, as opposed to thinking up where I want the other one to go. Please read/review/follow/favorite if you liked it! If you didn't I'm gladly open to suggestions, just leave them as reviews and I will get back to you ASAP, promise!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The room seemed to hold in their breath, waiting for his reply. Instead, all they got was a smirk.

"C'mon mom, you know me! These drones just wanted to come in and say hullo! They're escorting me, right guys?"

Grandine's frown deepened, and she looked onto the drone's faces. Blank. Like always. They did seem to be more upset than the usual robot, though, much to her surprise. But back to the matter at hand….

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your schedule like this, Mrs. Dragneel. However, this _is_ Natsu's 19th violation of Code 5-14-4, section 14 title 15. The next time he violates this code, he's going onto Planet Toraboru….where all the juvenile delinquents go." The drone leans towards Natsu's face, and enunciates, "To _stay._ Because that's all that he is! A _delinquent._ Like his no good-"

Drone 2 shoulders Drone 1 roughly, indicating that the "no good father" was also married at one time to the woman standing before them. The one agitated enough with all the problems of that day to throw them _all_ out.

Impossibly, Drone 1 clears his throat and stiffly says, "Well then. We hope you can enjoy the rest of your day. See you next week for your Annual Robot-o-holic Choco-holic Grease Day."

With a pompous twirl, they floated out the door and back into the road.

Natsu glared at the ground, red staining his cheeks in embarrassment and fury. Grandine puffs up, but before she can start the lecture, she turns around to see thirty pairs of eyes nosily intruding on her private life. But when they all see that she's glaring at them, they all hurriedly go back to finishing their meals as quickly as possible.

She turns around to face her son, who's fiddling with the earring on his ear, a nervous habit he had developed from his -

"Natsu. Look at me please."

He grunts, and faces the wall.

Grandine sighs. "Natsu...we'll discuss this later. Why don't you go and help me finish washing the dishes back in the kitchen? Then you can tell me what happened-"

A crash from behind her reminds her of the tasks she had left hanging, and she turns when Natsu still glares at the wall, refusing to respond.

When it's apparent that she won't implore further, he trudges up the steps to his room. In there, he flops into his bed and opens his telecommunicator to find that his friends are online.

 **Gray: Yo!**

 **Loke: Dude!**

Natsu smiles at the screen, happy to hear from his friends after a grueling session of filing yet more paperwork into his huge file.

Natsu prepared himself, and nonchalantly sent: **Hey.**

 **[...]**

 **Gray: Sounds like trouble.**

 **Loke: We heard what happened. Violation of Code 5-14-4, huh?**

 **Gray: Ooh. That's tough.**

 **[...]**

He groaned. If there was anything these guys did to a perfection, it was blowing things out of proportion.

He typed: **Will you guys let me explain?!**

 **Gray: And apparently on his period. Chill bro.**

Natsu snarled, and he pressed forcefully onto the screen: **I can beat you up with one hand, perv.**

 **Gray: Who you callin' perv?!**

He smirked, and replied: **You're probably half naked right now.**

 **Loke: ...Gray.**

 **Gray: …**

 **Gray: He's right.**

He replied: **LOL. Ok, so I was hoverboarding over on Area 26, and they caught me this time.**

 **Loke: Dude. Tough. Welp, gotta go! Dad's takin' me out to go galaxy fishin on Lake Gyorui**

Natsu grimaced. Any mention of the lack of fatherly things that Gray never will recieve always puts him in a bad mood. _No kidding...especially when both of us got dead beat dads._ He thought, and waited for the impending doom that Loke had brought upon himself.

 **Gray: ...Gtg.**

Natsu knew there was no sense in trying to stop him. He felt the same way. Like scratching a wound that had just started healing, the one that his dead-beat father had left him would take more than just a couple of years to heal.

The telecommunicator was carelessly thrown onto the bed, and Natsu began the neverending task of finding his slippers. He crawled underneath the frame, sneezing a couple of times to clear his throat from the dust bunnies trying to kill him. Fingers trembling from exhaustion, he finally managed to find one and stopped brushing around when his hand came across a book. One that lit up when his hand brushed over it.

He pulled it out from the bed and wiped off years worth of dust, to find the cover of his favorite book staring back at him. _Treasure Planet_. Curiosity burning in his chest, he opened it to the first page and felt the same thrill he felt as a child. Snuggling up into his mother's chest, breathing in the smell of stewed vegetables and bread rolls. Watching the hologram show the story of the pirate Captain Flint, and his booty of a thousand planets. What he would give to live that freely….

"NATSUUUU! COME DOWN AND WASH THE DISHES PLEASE!" His mother called from the first floor.

With a groan, he pulls himself away from the book, and readies himself for another battle he would surely lose.

* * *

Delbert hands Grandine another chair, and she places it above the table, while the new girl stands off on another table, wiping off any remaining food onto a napkin for disposal.

Grandine pushes away the falling strands of hair out of her face, and looks at Delbert. "You think he's doing okay? It's been 4 years, but it doesn't look like he's been improving. Tom was never his real father, but he was good to us."

Delbert pointedly stared at her arm, where a faint scar rested to show testimony to what they lived through. Grandine pulled her sleeve down, hiding the scar and snaps, "Yes I know! I know. Those last few years weren't….pleasant. But I'm strong now. We don't need a man who will only harm him….or me. We have each other. We have the inn." She looks up fondly at Delbert. "I have you, buddy."

He blushes. "Well, you know I've always been fond of you, but I'm a Inu. We're more closely related to dogs than to humans, Grandine. That'd be strange if you were to attempt to court me-"

"I meant! As friends, Delbert. _Friends._ " She laughs this time. "Why people consider you a genius is beyond me." But then her face sombers. "But really Delbert….you think he'll ever get better? It was hard on him. But I was always hoping he'd grow out of this phase. I mean, he's not stupid. You know that." Delbert nods, urging her to go on. "He built his first solar board when he was 10! And then developed the first solar powered oven. An oven! At 14! And then when all that happened….he just didn't do it anymore. He wouldn't make anything. he stays holed up in his room, talking to his friends and refusing to tell me anything. I don't know what his favorite color is anymore. My baby's just…." She looks out, far into the distance, remembering the time before Tom, when it was just them against the world. And the time after that….when it became them against Tom.

Delbert rubs her shoulder reassuringly. "If it's any consolation, I feel like we've known each other long enough so that if you ever need a day off, I would gladly watch over Natsu for you. Maybe what he needs is to go take a trip somewhere."

Grandine groaned. "Not this again. I was joking when I said you could kill him, Delbert."

He laughs. "Not what I meant, Grandine. I literally speak of a trip. An expedition, to be specific. He'd be with people that I trust, going off into the galaxy to take notes for a colleague of mine. Time to focus his energy on something positive." After a long, weighted pause and no response from her, he finishes with, "Think about it, okay?"

He walks toward the coat closet, and finds his jacket. "Well then. I think I will see you bright and early tomorrow! Have those dehydrated pancakes ready for me! See you, Lucy!" he called out. And with a _thump_ of the door, he was gone.

She sighed tiredly. _Welp, no sense in bein' mopey about it. Maybe this time he'll let me in…_

"NATSUUUU! COME DOWN AND WASH THE DISHES PLEASE!" When she hears his footsteps _"thunking"_ on down, she gears herself up for another war. Maybe this time, though, it won't end in bloodshed.

* * *

 **(A/N): Yes, it's me again. So! What'd you think? I really need to go to sleep now, but this music that I'm listening to keeps my mind awake, even though my eyes want to shut on their own...But feel free to leave a review/follow/favorite/whatever! Hope your Saturday's as great as I hope mine will be! See y'all as soon as I can finish the next chapter! Did anyone else read the newest chapter of _The Keys of Fire_ by Lonestorm? Go ahead and check that baby out, dudes! You will NOT regret it, fufufu... ;D**

 **until next time! ~**BatheMeInSprinkles**~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): SO! I saw that lotsa people have passed by my story, but I've only gotten 3 reviews from those who've read! Do not fret! My buddy buddy Nalu-x-buckets gave me those 3, and those feel like 30! So no matter! It has been SO great to receive those 3 reviews! It kept me going to keep writing! Well, also because when I think of Natsu being Jim Hawkins, I kinda go all fangirly, and dreamy-eyed, and it makes me want to give him that coolness that I see in Jim.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and the characters from the 2002 Disney movie Treasure Planet belong to those guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Lucy bit her lip, contemplating whether she should remind Ms. Grandine that she was still here. Apparently, when the last of the guests had left to either their homes or their rooms, the staff decided to leave the task of cleaning up to those who were with Grandine. Only Lucy today.

She heard the boy's steps loudly, and slowly, stomp their way downstairs, and Lucy panicked. She runs into the kitchen and starts the water running so as not to intrude on their private matters. But the water's no match for Grandine's sudden roar.

"First of all….how DARE you receive another violation! You _know_ what happens to kids on their 20th violation! Do you WANT to get sent away?!"

Her wrath is met by silence. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lucy peers out the chef's window to see a young man with pink hair tied back into a small ponytail glaring at the floor, not the least bit intimidated by Grandine's wrath.

 _What kind of stupid is this kid?_ She thought, quivering from the slight edge that grew in the woman's voice. Lucy slowly started packing up her things, terrified that Grandine had forgotten that she had let Lucy sleep in one of the rooms for the time that she would work there. As she had finally gotten the courage to push open the door, the door flies open, and Lucy cries out, jumping out of the way before the pink head of hair stomps into the kitchen and splashes into the sink.

"Sorry," he mutters, looking not the least bit ashamed at his lack of manners.

Lucy _harrumphs,_ and then delicately steps out of the kitchen to bid her goodnight to Ms. Grandine. She turns around and blushes slightly when she notices Lucy off by the stairs. "Oh, I apologize on behalf of my son, Lucy. He's having a hard time communicating. Seems that it happens to all young men and women, but I have yet to see another human being that has such a short temper as he does. But then again, there aren't many humans on Planet Delta," she chortles.

"Off to bed now, Miss He- erm, I mean, Miss Lucy. Please remember to lock your room at night, as it _is_ a shared inn with other guests. I want you safe." Grandine reminds her.

Lucy blushes, and she stammers out, "Y-yes, Ms. Grandine! Again, I-I'd like to th-thank you for giving me such hospitality when it is such an inconvenience…"

"Nonsense. Now off to bed with you. You too, Natsu!" she calls out. The clattering from the kitchen stops, and Lucy hears a "Alright" from the young man, who apparently is called Natsu.

He crashes out of the kitchen, and stomps his way up the stairs, muttering out a "goodnight" to both his mother and the girl, slowly working his way up until he stops at the top. Lucy jumps when she hears his voice, low and strained with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that… We've had a rough couple of years." But instead of hearing any sort of acknowledgement, his response is only met with silence. He scuffs his slipper onto the rug, feeling awkward at how to figure out whether she was dismissing him, or whether he should excuse himself for the night, but just before he can ask, she walks around him, and without turning around says, "Goodnight, Mr. Dragneel. Have a good night's rest." and closes the door.

He stares at the door, dumbfounded and unaware that the girl was blushing just as hard as he was. He was never the best at figuring out the opposite sex, and even now he found it hard to communicate what he wanted from his mother. Imagine how much worse it would be with a girl….

But girls only lead to marriage. Marriage led to….

He shook his head quickly. "No. That's not what I want. Out of the question."

The anger boiling in his blood is enough energy to push him down the hall to his own room, where he finally then flops onto the mattress, and falls into an exhausted rest.

" _Well, dearest, can't have you blathering your mouth to every person we pass, can we?"_

But before the striking blow comes, the room spins back into reality, as Lucy scrambles up into a seated position to look around her surroundings. _You're safe. Everything is okay. Breathe. In. Out._ She recited for what felt like the millionth time that week. But nights had a strange effect on her, and no amount of words could calm her down from the fear that the life she had started making for herself would be ripped away, only to lead to more pain and terror.

A knock at the door had her jumping out of her skin, and her throat scratched as she called out, "Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy. Grandine wants you to work the register today. She'd like you to meet her downstairs in about 15 minutes to get you ready. Thank you. I will be leaving then." The voice stiffly stated, and Lucy sniffed.

"Well! Fine then. I'll be the best at doing the register. The best they've ever seen, whoever they were…" she growled as she foraged around for a pair of trousers and a blouse. "They'll see."

As she briskly walked down the stairs, she jumped to the side when a blob of salmon colored hair flew by. "What the…?"

"Sorry! Busy day today!" the Dragneel boy clarified, jumping up onto the last couple of steps and running down the hall into a room. With a sigh, Lucy trudges the last steps down and turns around the corner to dodge out of the way for another fellow waitress. As she squirmed her way around the crowd of unusually rowdy customers, Lucy called out to Grandine.

"I can- _Agh!_ Excuse me, ma'am- I can- _oof!_ I cantaketheregisternowGrandine!" She finished quickly, making her way towards the door, and then stops when she realizes what's going on.

A man-or whatever it is- sprawled on the floor, with liquids pooling around him, Grandine pushing away the crowd while Mr. Delbert meticulously examines the man. Lucy gasps, and recognizes it after a couple of long moments.

"P-please….need...something to drink- _AGH!_ " he coughs thickly, blood spurting out of his mouth in a grotesquely fascinating way. The blood oozed out between his lips, and Lucy's stomach lurched. Before she knew it, the room was starting to spin, and her legs gave way beneath her. But before she could feel the floorboards hit the back of her head, she felt rather than saw Grandine's strong arms envelope her, cradling her head as she called out for the people to give them space. Blood pounded through her veins. The air felt harder to take in. Lucy's sense were slowly coming back, but at what expense?

Only to have been moved right next to the mess of a man on the floor.

"Come now, everyone out! No service today! You'll all get your money back by the end of the cycle! Come now! Out, I say! OUT!" she roared.

The floorboards whined as the grumbles of curious bystanders slowly trickled down, being urged out by Grandine's evil eye and her forceful arms.

 _Grandine, your voice hurts me,_ Lucy thought, wincing slightly. She leaned away from the injured figure, and gave room to Delbert to finish his inspections, but the air in her lungs left her when he shook his head slowly, looking towards Grandine for further instruction.

She sighed. "Well, can't do anything now. Lucy dearest, if you could please go out across the road and TC the local Drones. They'll be sure to locate where this man came from."

Lucy rose to her feet, shaken and still a little nauseous. "O-of course Ms. Grandine. Right away." As she walked her way out of the inn, Lucy couldn't help but try to lie to her stomach and the foreboding feeling that came with it as she quickly walked down the road to send a comm. Only the stars would be the witnesses as to how right she was that day.

* * *

 **(A/N): *gasp!* What does Lucy think will happen? What do YOU think will happen? Well...be glad I decided to update TWO chapters this time! YES! TWO! :D Read on! Figure out what's happening!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five! Tell me what you think! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima! Characters from the 2002 Disney movie Treasure Planet belong to the guys who made it! Enjoy! Please: read/review/follow/favorite!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Natsu groaned as his mother barged into his room, thinking that _now_ was not the time to try and hash out his stupid decisions. But he stopped thinking when his mattress flips out, throwing him onto the floor and he cries out childishly.

"MAAAAA, WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

"GET YER ASS UP, YOU MORON. THERE'S A MAN THAT'S INJURED, AND DELBERT CAN'T MOVE HIM WITHOUT YOU." She roared equally loud, throwing him a pair of trousers and a shirt, beckoning him to hurry with a flick of her wrist and a burning glare on his spine.

He hurriedly pulled on his pants, leaving the shirt to be an inconvenience, and ran down after her, stopping only when he saw that she was not in the least bit exaggerating. The man looked to be more dead than alive, but the hand that kept wriggling around his pocket had Natsu sighing in relief. The stairs flew underneath him, and he found himself squatting next to the man, shoving his arm underneath and gesturing to Delbert for the ok.

But then his arm is wrenched away from the body, and the more-dead-than-alive man became scarily-more-alive-than-a-moment-ago. "NO! Stop…" he croaked slowly. His hand wriggled back into his pocket, and Natsu physically stops Delbert from moving him once again.

"Talk, old man. What's wrong? Who did this to you?"

The room seems to hold its breath once again, and Grandine shooes out the rest of the staff to give the man more room to feel at ease.

"The…..cyborg. Stay away from him. Take this. Find the planet…..I'll….be _damned_ if someone doesn't….take away damned Flint's booty. He had this comin' the bastard…."

"Wait, old dude! What thing? Who did this to you?!" Natsu exclaimed, shaking the man a bit roughly.

"The cyborg, idiot! He's comin'...I know he is, the soiled rat. Ya'll best run while you still can….. but don't let 'im take what I deserve!" He shoved a round ball at Natsu, pressing it into his hands. "Find it….! Treasure…..planet….." and with a final cough, his eyes rolled back and he stilled.

Natsu stood, gaping at the now dead old man, mind reeling from seeing a man take his last breath on his home's floor. But before he can take another look to see if the man really was dead, they all jumped at a loud sound coming from the front of the house. His mother went to his side, tugging him along up the stairs. "Go. Do as I say."

The edge of fear in her stern voice had Natsu's ears ringing slightly, but he did as she asked.

The floorboards groaned underneath the body of the man when Delbert and Grandine as they hurriedly pushed it into the kitchen, and Natsu stood at the top of the stairs, fear burning into his veins for the first time in a long while. Not only for his mother, but for the large figure waiting outside of the door.

Grandine's veins pounded furiously as she groaned at the dead weight they've been pushing at for the man they've shoved behind the door to the kitchen. Delbert squealed when they both heard the front door pounding. She pulled her hand over his mouth, imploring him to be quiet. He nodded slowly, and she pushed him farther into the kitchen, and she pushes the refridgerator away to reveal a door. Delbert's gasp of surprise had her grinning mysteriously, but she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Remember back when Tom was here? Well me and Natsu made ourselves a little secret passageway for the more violent times." Delbert helped her over the fallen groceries, and they slowly placed the items back onto the countertop. "Natsu doesn't know that I never sealed it over in case of an emergency. C'mon, help me pull this over the opening," she ushered, gesturing to the fridge once again.

As the fridge closed over, Delbert sneezed and she shushed him again, this time smacking him on the shoulder. "Ow," he whined, and she rolled her eyes. But he couldn't see that, and she grabbed his arm as she felt around for the stairs connecting the first floor to the second. They stumbled their way up to the next floor, and she whispered to Delbert to push once more as they heard a crash from the floor below.

"GO ON AND LOOK FOR IT, YER BLOODY BASTARDS!" A voice screamed, and another crash had them looking at each other. That one sounded closer. The closet door gave way, and Grandine pulled Delbert across the hall, taking a chance to see a figure pacing in the dining area, throwing tables and chairs out of their way to make their way into the kitchen.

Delbert is the one to pull her along this time.

The door to Natsu's room flies open, and he jumps from his bed, arms ready in front of him, and Grandine hits him upside the head, walking towards the window and throwing it open.

"What was that for?!"

"Come now, get a sweater. The weather's sort of chilly tonight, Natsu."

"To hell with the- _ow_! Delbert! To hell with the weather! What's going on, Ma?!"

She ignored him, and gestured for Delbert to go first. He scurried out the window, whistling for his trusty riding companion, the "horse," Siren. She whinnied softly, standing below the window, carriage behind her.

"Natsu. I'm not joking. Wear a sweater, or I will put it on for you."

Her concern for him left him blushing, but he did as told. _Again, you wuss,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

As he pulled on the first thing he found in his drawers, Delbert jumped out of view, and Grandine tugs Natsu to the window. "You see how Delbert's waiting outside the window? You're gonna jump, and he's going to catch you. Go on. I'll be right behind you."

A crash from the bottom of the stairs had her pushing him harder, and Natsu wriggled out of her

tight claws. "Alright, alright! Lemme go, I'm goin' calm down, woman…." but he gasped at the distance from his window to the ground.

With a sigh, Grandine suddenly swooped underneath Natsu's legs, cradling him between her arms, and he cried out when they both slid down the roof, and he squealed very unmasculinely as he felt the roof fall out underneath them. But the feeling was short-lived, as his mother tossed him to Delbert, and he felt himself being cradled once more.

Delbert soon dropped him swiftly to the ground, and Natsu glared at him, rubbing his bottom.

"We need to hurry."

Grandine jumped into the carriage, and Natsu bounced after her, waiting for Delbert to convince Siren to start running. But a noise startles them, and Natsu turns around to see:

His home. His mother's way of paying for the bills. Burning down to the ground.

Siren screams, and they are soon flying down the road and into the city, Delbert maneuvering their way to his habitation. Natsu stares down the floor, numb to anything except the grief rolling off of his mother's body, and he pulls her into his chest, as she cries softly.

The guilt stabbing him over and over, Natsu looks out the window to see a small ship flying out to a larger ship, with a figure standing out, observing their artwork. They throw their arms out, and Natsu sees it flash before they turn a corner and is quickly lost.

The only sound coming from the carriage are Grandine's soft sobs, and Natsu murmuring to her, trying to push down his own grief at all that they had fought to keep, only to see it burn down along with the house.

And he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault.

* * *

 **(A/N): So! Recap! We got Grandine bein' one heck of a bad $$, we got Natsu bein' a big ol' baby, and Delbert to the rescue! Oh! Can anyone guess what the code from chapter...2 or 3 stands for? I based it on some really easy code involving A-Z and 1-26...fufufu...if you can guess it right, I'll send you a snippet of what I'm writing next chapter...anyone? Someone? Oh well. If you wanna, I'm all ears. But I'm not holding it to anyone. Just some fun to involve the readers. If I don't update in the next couple of days, its because my classes have got me BUSAY! Just hold on a little longer, kay?**

 **How is everyone? Oh! Don't know if I made this up somewhere, but I had a Guest somewhere comment about something with this story? Whatever it was...I'm thinking the name made was something Kylie or something something...I'm really bad at remembering things, sorry Guest! But I DO remember that whatever you said, it made me smile! So thank you for reviewing, thank you for reading, and please continue supporting all us FFN writers! Hope you liked it!**

 **See ya laters! ~**BatheMeInSprinkles**~**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hiya there, peoples! How's everyone been doing? Well, I presume? How am I doing, you ask? Hmmm I just submitted my Final, and I feel as happy as a clam sitting next to a vegetarian! As happy as a kitty next to catnip! Yap! I feel so relieved, because now I can start to put more focus on my writing and submitting chapters more often! Please read, review, favorite, follow!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and the characters from Treasure Planet from the 200-something version of Treasure Planet belong to those guys!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Lucy walked back down the road, holding a canister of soup in one hand and the day's news in the other. When Grandine had pushed all of the workers out the back door, she hadn't realized that she was halfway down the road until she stopped hearing her coworkers murmuring behind her.

' _Oh well...maybe I have enough free time to finally buy those cookies,'_ She thought to herself. Her footsteps bounced lightly upon the dirt road until she came upon the quaint and humble bakery down the road. She pushed in the door and was announced by the slight ' _ding!'_ of the bell, and out popped a small blue head from behind the store. The person scurried around behind the desk, and then Lucy jumped as a face suddenly jumped out to greet her.

"Why, hello there! How can we at Ladybug Bakery help you today?"

"Hello...um, this is my first time coming in here, and I was wondering...those cookies you had on display last week-"

"Oh! Those were our Razzleberry Raisin Cookies! Freshly made with imported Razzleberries from the Omega Quadrant," the girl sighed dreamily, looking off to the display casing in the front, holding said cookies on a platter.

Lucy cleared her throat lightly and looked down. "Well I was wondering….how much for a dozen?"

"12 Starstones."

Lucy clenched her hands in dismay. ' _Seems that I should have worked harder for those tips...I don't have enough on me right now.'_ She looked behind the girl to the shelves, and decided to buy the first thing she saw.

"Well, maybe next time. Could I have that soup instead?"

The girl's face fell slightly, but she smiled again. "Sure thing! The name's Levy, by the way. I've seen you around. You're new, right? What's your name?" she asked as she moved her stool to the shelves, stretching for the soup container.

"Lucy. How'd you know I was new?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Levy just smiles and says simply, "All of us here are all gossipers. We haven't gotten new people in a long time. S'kinda boring after a while, so you were talk of the neighborhood for a while! There's never anythin' really interesting in this planet, so there's nothing to talk about to other people. Especially when those who come to visit this place are usually just old geezers or somethin', ya know? I mean, I've got nothing against old dudes, but really, don't they have anything better to do than to give me advice on how to get a guy? I don't want a man. I want adventure! Explosions! Hell, pardon my french, I'd even take up some weird assignment to save the world over serving people their cookies and bread!"

The blue haired girl busied herself with babbling about adventure, all the while ringing up the can of soup, oblivious to the other girl's flaming red cheeks. Or how the girl's pinching her thigh to her ever growing fear at bay.

Lucy tries to smile at Levy, and her attempt must appease the girl, as she waves goodbye, and Lucy all but runs out and down the street, turning a corner to hide from the public eye to break down in private.

She pushes against a wall, and clutches the canister to her chest, the only weight holding her in place, and she tries to breathe as evenly as possible to calm herself down.

"Easy girl, easy. No one's gonna find you. You'll be okay...you'll be okay. It's okay. Everything's okay. You won't go back. Just work harder, and you can leave this godforsaken planet. Make a new life. New life. Life. Life. Life," she repeated to herself, sighing as her heart finally slowed to a calmer, more relaxed pace. Lucy wiped the sweat accumulated from her moment of panic and notices out of the corner of her eye a newspaper on the floor. She walks over to pick it up and gasps at the title:

 **BANDITS LEAVE TRAIL OF BODIES, POLICE INVESTIGATING DEATHS OF -**

She tears her gaze away from the title, tears threatening to run over her eyes once again. But she bites her lip determinedly, and walks down the street with newspaper in hand, until what lays before her stops her in her tracks.

Where what used to be an inn, police cams were set up. Smoke clouded the atmosphere, trails of ash etched into the ground where the Police Drones have set up the perimeters for the public. She looks around to see what has been saved, but it appears that the fire ate through the whole building, leaving nothing to those residing in it. Her hands grip the can tightly, needing something to support her pain at witnessing all that she had lost, once again to something that might have very well been all her fault.

* * *

 **(A/N): So I know this one's pretty short, but I was stuck on this part for a while and it was killing me that I had absolutely NOOO inspiration whatsoever as to how to finish it. I'm hoping that now that that's over, I will have more of an idea of how I want to write this. Please, if you liked what you read, leave a review, favorite, follow. I'm putting my stuff on Tumblr too, (same username) so feel free to check it out there too! Bye bye now! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and all characters from Treasure Planet from the 200-something movie belongs to the talented people who made them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

"OUCH!"

"Goddammit Delbert, will you be careful?!"

"Natsu! Language, you insolent weasel."

"Why do _you_ get to call me a weasel, but I can't say 'damn'?"

"Because I'm your mother. Now apologize to Delbert, in a formal manner."

Natsu glares at his mother, but complies unwillingly. He looks toward the Inu, who steps back slightly. "I formally apologize for any inappropriate words I might have used recently. These are troubling times, and I was wrong to have used words that added fuel to the fire." He looks back at his mother. "Happy now?"

She nods slightly, eyes drooping from lack of sleep. "Yes, Nashu. I'm just gonna head on to bed…" But before she can make a move to ask where she will be sleeping, her snores fill the room.

Delbert sighs, and he picks her up, indicating to Natsu that he should follow him as well.

The silence is more than Natsu can take at the moment, and he blurts, "Thanks, Delbert...for letting us stay here. I know I'm not always the best kid, but I do think that you were pretty badass back there." Delbert walks on, seemingly lost in thought, and Natsu pulls at his earring in his agitation. Natsu opens his mouth to backtrack his moment of kindness when Delbert interrupts him. "Natsu...how have you been doing since...Thomas?"

He feels the boy stiffen behind him. "Why do you ask? He's dead. We don't need to talk about him."

"But we do. You see, your mother has been worried that you haven't...been coping well with what happened that time. I convinced her that you need time. Time...away from Planet Delta. From everything that's been keeping you from moving forward." He stops in his tracks, oblivious to the raging war within the young man. Delbert turns around to face Natsu.

"I believe in you, Natsu. You're a good kid. I know that, and I'm offering you a way out. See the galaxies, travel, learn about worlds that surround you."

Natsu stared off at a wall, swallowing back the emotion that he had previously thought had left him years ago.

Sadness.

But Delbert continues, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"Think about it. The ship that I have arranged for the research crew will leave tomorrow in the afternoon. I've spoken with your mother, but this is all up to you."

Delbert's mind flashes back to how similar this was to the day that the family lost their independence, when Natsu came to him one day with bruises covering his body, tears streaming down his face. Too young and too weak to find a solution to the hell that they had found themselves in.

The young man before him was a stark contrast to the boy who was living in hell years ago.

The woman who raised him, albeit scarred and slightly broken, now a stronger, more independent person because of it.

And Delbert has never been more proud in his entire life. Not even finding another galaxy and having it named after him can fill him with this much pride, at seeing the only family he knows grow strong enough to face the battles ahead of them...whether they be together or not. He knows that this young man can face the odds.

And win.

"You'll find your bedroom up these stairs as well, but on the left side of the room your mother will sleep in. Good night, Natsu. Sleep tight, Dragon."

Delbert continues up the stairs, and Natsu looks on, contemplating the option that Delbert has left him with.

 _To leave Mom, huh_ , he thinks distastefully. _But then again...she'd have Delbert. And I'd have freedom._

His heart pulls at him in two directions, and he clenches his teeth in confusion. What should he decided? What he's always been looking for? Or what his mother expects him to do? A chance to live off, just like the pirates he's read as a little boy, or to live off of tips and minimum wage the rest of his life.

The young man's mind wanders until it screeches to a halt at the previous moment before.

Just the name of that devil makes his blood boil. Makes the long-forgotten scars burn and sting.

But the memory of the last time he saw him makes it run cold in the next instant.

His mind takes him back, to when he was still trying to figure out why he was never good enough, and then stops when he realizes that his body was quivering in fear. Fear for someone that will never hurt him-or his mother- again.

In that instant, the young man realizes that his past will always haunt him only if he continues to surround himself with memories best forgotten.

But also, he realizes that his pocket is on fire and the reason for it makes him shout in surprise.

The globe that the pirate handed to him earlier was placed in his hands, but at the time Natsu had pushed it to the back of his mind, intent on living to see tomorrow instead of taking time to understand what exactly the man had lost his life for.

The sphere burns its way out of the pocket, and Delbert appears at the top of the staircase, concern plastered all over his face.

"Nastu! What's wrong?"

"The- the thing! It burned me! What _is_ it?!"

But both were silenced at the moment that the sphere opened up, and answered all of their questions pertaining to what was reality, and what was myth.

* * *

 **(A/N): So! How'd you like it so far? I'd like to thank the people who recently favorited/followed my story! That means a lot! Please know that I want to go and give you a hug, but I can't from here, so I'll just do it via internet...** **(~￣▽￣)~**

 **Stay tuned for another chapter of _Journey to Treasure Planet_!**

 **bye bye now!**


End file.
